Fire and Stars
by Roji-Chan
Summary: Mysterious disappearances, a suspicious stalker, and a love affair? Team Natsu start a quest that will bring more than just fear into their hearts... rated T for future swearing
1. Chapter 1-Bithday plans

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, or any of the characters, the story how ever is MINE! MUHAHAHAH! If I did own fairy tail, Nalu would have been created by now.

Thanks to purplehaze 1093 for following "That game..." Its nice to have feedback like that, thx ! :)

FIRE AND STARS

a Nalu fanfic

CHAPTER 1

Lucy Heartfilia woke up on a brand new summer's day in Magnolia, taking in the sunlight that shone down on her bed, she sighed in satisfaction. As she relaxed, she remembered what day it was, pay day, were she had to pay her 7000 jewel rent... Soon the sun felt cold and grey. Lucy was nearly broke, and because Natsu insisted that they "rest up" after Nirvana, she had no money that she could spend leisurely left. She got up, and went into the kitchen. She got herself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. Lucy was about to start humming, when she heard her window creak, and guessed that her best friend, had again, broken into her house and privacy via her window. Soon, the sound of a certain blue cat could be heard throughout her apartment, saying "One, two! One, two! Come on Natsu, put some effort into it!" Lucy guessed he was working out, again.

She entered the main room, and saw that Happy was sitting on Natsu's back, as he did press ups. He looked bored, like it was to easy. "Happy, you're to light, this is eeeaaasy." Lucy ignored them, and sat on the couch and read a book she had started the night before. The celestial wizard had become used to her team invading her house since the ten months she had been in fairy tail. Happy looked up and finally noticed Lucy "Oh, hey Lucy, what are you doing here?

-Good morning cat, and in case you hadn't noticed, this is my house." She replied, not looking up from her book. Natsu looked up "Hiya Luce! Perfect timing, can you sit on my back please?

-What?!

-I said, Can you sit on my back please?

-I'm having breakfast.

-So? You can have it on my back.

-No, period.

-Pleeeeeaaaase Lucy-Wucy! And I promise I won't eat anything from your fridge for three whole days! Even though it's my birthday tomorrow! " He said, hinting slightly. Lucy, however, only heard the not eating for three days part. "Three whole days, huh?

-Yep! And I won't come in through the window!

-Wow! You're on!" With that, she lifted herself from her seat and sat on Natsu's back. She continued chomping her cereal merrily as he continued to do press ups. "Ha! He said, finally some effort!

-Why are you in such a good mood?" Asked Lucy.

"-It's my birthday tomorrow! I will finally be able to drink beer legally!

-I thought you already drank beer?

-That's why I said legally.

-Tsch...What do you want as a present?

-Why are you asking that?

-Because I'm you're friend dummy, and you'll need a present!

-Wow Luce! I didn't now you could be nice! " said Natsu, teasing her. "Hey! Just to let you know I bought you a meal in Hargeon port! Or have you forgotten that?

-Well, it's been ten months since that!

-So much has happened!

-I know, remember Mount Hakabe? Those stupid monkeys...

-Haha, and the theatre play?

-That was hilarious!" Natsu said, remembering Erza's stage fright. Lucy twiddled her thumbs, wishing the silence would stop. Natsu started counting again "97,98,99...100! Did it!" He came down on one hundred, making Lucy lose balance and fall off his back "Ouch!" She yelped in surprise. She got up and rubbed her elbow, a bruise was bound to appear. "You still haven't told me what present you want?" She said, taking out her anger by saying it slightly violently. "To be honest, I've got no idea, food?" He said. Lucy tutted, food, typical Natsu. "Alright, she said, food it is, I'll make you dinner!" Natsu smiled, the celestial wizard could cook like she could sing, rarely, but well.

Lucy got dressed and ready, while Natsu and Happy waited outside for her, then they made there way to the guild hall, Lucy balancing herself on the side of the river as usual. She made her way to the request board, and Natsu followed her. "Lucy, were not doing a job after Nirvana are we?!

-No, don't worry, I'm just doing a quick solo job to not be so broke.

-Oh yeah, it was pay day today, sorry, I forgot." Natsu went to see Elfman who was at the bar.

Lucy found a job that was right up her path, a certain Ms Mindy needed a person to give a class some celestial education, and Lucy, knowing practicly everything about stars, was more than volunteering. She made her way to the bar were Mira was attempting to have a conversation with a very drunk Cana. "Hi Mira, Cana. I'll take this one please.

-Sure Lucy-Chan, oooh, a teaching job? Seems like a good choice." Replied Mira. "So what's the job?" Asked Natsu, he had sneakily leaned against the bar so that Lucy couldn't see him. She jumped, startled "Aah! Don't scare me like that you idiot!

-Sorry, I had to. Anyway, what's your job?

-Teaching kids about stars.

-Pff, what's there to teach, there just little sparkly things in the sky.

-Hey! Stars are amazing! Burning up light, so strong that we can see them from millions of miles away! And you call them 'little sparkly things in the sky' ?! You need a lesson!

-Alright! I take it back, perhaps I do need a lesson, maybe you could give me one?

-Oh, um, well..." said Lucy, she blushed and looked down at her knees. Mira cleared her throat "No matter how kawaii you two are together, I need a confirmation on this job.

-Sorry Mira, yes I'll take it." Lucy got of her chair and turned to the exit. "Don't take to long!" She heard Natsu say, he was waving at her, smiling. She raised her hand in farewell and exited.

"So, Clover city, should take an hour on foot." Said Lucy. She started to walk in the direction of Clover. She opened Plue's gate, feeling lonely. "Hey little guy, how are you?

-pun pun, pun

-Oh really? Never thought Andromedra would say that! How's Loki, or Leo?

-pun, pun pun pun pun. Pun pun!

-That's good, I thought having Aries nearby would cheer him up.

-Pun pun pun!

-Not again, I told Loki I wasn't interested...

-puuuuuun pun !

-Shut up! It isn't a date, I just said I'd make him dinner! Besides, Happy will be there, will you want to see your bud?

-Pun!

-Okay, I'll set four places. You should rest up, you'll need your energy tomorrow." With that, the wizard closed the gate.

An hour later, she arrived at Clover city. She followed the address to the school and entered the classroom. Ms Mindy looked like a young, kind hearted woman, she had her brown hair in a bun, and small glasses. "Ah, children, seems like we have our teacher! Miss...

-Lucy, hello everyone!

-Hello Miss Lucy!"replied the class in unison.

"-So, miss Lucy will be teaching us about stars today, but first, tell us a bit about yourself?

-My name is Lucy, I'm seventeen years old, and an official celestial wizard from fairy tail." Evryone spoke in excitement.

"Calm down everyone, we don't want Miss Lucy to think badly of us, now do we?" Silence fell over the class. Lucy smiled at everyone, before starting her lesson. "First, let me tell you about stars, but more importantly, constellations. Stars form constellations, just as bits of your body form you. But constellations are living spirits to, celestial wizards call them celestial spirits. For example-Open, gate of the golden lion! Leo!" All the children gasped as they saw a suited figure with sunglasses and hair like a mane appear in front of them. "Hey Lucy, how's it going honey?

-Shuddup Loki, there are children here.

-Oh, Hi kids!" Loki casually waved his arm at everyone.

"Hey Natsu! Come over here!" Said Cana. "Yo, what do you need?"

-It's not about what I need, more about what I'm offering.

-Meaning?

-It's your birthday tomorrow, as you know, I read your cards the day before, so, do you want to know?

-Sure!" Natsu said. Cana took out her cards and shuffled them. "Tap your finger on the pile." Natsu did so, and the magic circle appeared, making the cards glow. They laid themselves out on the table. "Pick seventeen" he tapped seventeen of them. All the other cards flew into a pile and stopped glowing. The seventeen cards spun around Natsu's head in a circle. They stopped and merged into one card. "Pick a number between one and ten". He thought, and said "Four". The card split into four cards, and they laid themselves down in front of Cana. They stopped glowing. "Huh, said Cana.

-What?

-You have a crush on someone?" The Dragon slayer immediately turned a pink that matched his hair.

"N-no! What made you think that!?" Cana smiled to herself as she looked at her cards. She didn't need cards to no that Natsu had a thing for Lucy.

"Nothing. Interesting array, I see a simple choice, that will go wrong.

-Just my luck. What else?

-Wow! I can't put my finger on this one, something blocking my view, something unexpected.

-Cool!

-This could be bad.

-Cooler!

-I also see, ooh, luuurve...

-Shuddup Cana!

-Not any kind of love, two kinds actually! Love love, and family love, seems a new addition to your family will appear.

-Fairy Tail is my nakama, will there be a new recruit then?

-No, this is real family, a proper relation." Natsu's eyes grew wider, he had never had a blood relation before, he had never known his real mom and dad. He decided to ignore it. "And the last card?

-Hmmmm...

-What?

-Light, I can see light.

-What, is that all?

-Yes, light, it has something to do with the previous card.

-So what? My knew family member is light?!

-Well, that's impossible, I can only suppose that they have something to do with light.

-Huh, thanks Cana," he got up and walked away. He wondered if maybe it was his mom or dad who had found him, or maybe a brother or sister. Or cousins, uncle and aunts, grandparents, images of people with pink hair played through his mind, like a nakama kaleidoscope. He laughed at his own idea, and sighed, he was bored. Gray was out, so he couldn't pick a fight, and Lucy was gone to, so there was no one to wondered when she'd be back...just then, the sound of the guild doors opening could be heard, and Lucy stood there with Loki by her side. They had obviously finished.

Everyone said hi to Loki, and Lucy sat down with Wendy and Carla, happily holding a little satchel full of jewels. "Hey hey! 10000jewels in the bag! Why they paid me so much?

-Well, you did summon five spirits, said Loki who had joined them.

-Yeah, guess so, well that's enough for this month's rent!" She said. Natsu walked over and joined them. "Back already?

-So sorry, or are you just jealous I got a really easy job that paid well?

-None of the above, I was wondering what's for dinner tomorrow?" Natsu replied. Lucy had had many ideas, and knew that Natsu preferred meat to anything else. "I'm doing Beef with a spicy marinade, any requests for dessert?

-Hmmm...something with fire?

-Like a flambé?

-Don't know what it is, but I like the sound of it!

-Its settled then, well, I'm off, see you tomorrow.

-Yeah, bye." He replied. Natsu was actually looking forward to it, and becoming eighteen. He wished that he could see Igneel though, since he was becoming an adult...

A/N: Hello fellow readers! I know it's slow paced, but believe me, the action is going to start soon! Hope you stick around, :3 from Roji-Chan :)

Erza: Roji.

Roji: Yes Erza?

Erza: Why haven't I appeared yet?

Roji: Well, um...How to say...

Lucy: Erza, not meaning to be rude, but this doesn't focus on you.

Erza: Oh really, the can I demand who it focuses on?

Natsu: Why *puts arm around Lucy's neck* me and Luce of course!

Happy: Yeah, 'cos they luuuurve each other!

Natsu and Lucy: HAPPY!

Roji: *giggles, annoying Hetty-Chan* Exactly, sorry Erza, if you want-

Erza: you'll make a fanfic about me?!

Roji: Yeah, but only if the readers want to...

Erza: READERS! FAVE THIS FANFIC AND LET ME HAVE MY TURN IN THE SPOT LIGHT!

Hetty-Chan: SHUT UP!


	2. Chapter 2-The Light

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, or any of the characters, the story how ever is MINE! MUHAHAHAH! If I did own fairy tail, Nalu would have been created by now.

Thx rdcampa! You are right, Erza needs some fanfic for her, I've got an idea brewing... ;)

FIRE AND STARS

CHAPTER 2

Natsu woke up the following morning, he remembered the day and practically jumped off his bed. He shook Happy awake who said "wha...when..how?

-WAKE UP HAPPY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

-THERE'S NO NEED TO SCREAM! I CAN HEAR YOU!

-WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING THEN?

-WHATEVER, HAPPYYYYYYY BIRTHDAAAAAAYYYYY SIR!

-THANK YOU, oops, I mean thank you bud!

-you're older, but still you behave like a child...

-Hey! Come on, let's go!

-Where?

-Lucy's of course!

-Pff...

-What?

-No, nothing

-Come on Happy, don't be a douch, what?

-Hihi, you looooove Lucy!

-Shuddup!" Natsu shouted. He grabbed Happy's neck and pretended to strangle him, before patting his head "You're a good friend Happy, come on bud, let's go!

-Aye sir!" And they went off down Magnolia.

'Tap-tap-tap' went the constant sound. 'Tap-tap-tap'. Lucy groaned in her sleep, before waking up because of the sound. 'Stupid birds, she thought, tapping at my window.' But as she opened her eyes, she saw a little blue cat, and a not so little pink haired freak, grinning stupidly down at her. 'I swear...' she opened her window, but they wouldn't come in. "Yo, morning" said Natsu

-Morning, Happy birthday too!

-Thanks, sleep well?" Asked Natsu. She realised that he was holding on to the window sill, his legs hanging down, and he was talking to her casually, like as if they'd met on the road. "How come you're still outside and I'm still in bed, normally you would of pushed me out of bed and fallen asleep by now?

-Na, I was feeling kind this morning.

-Wow, is that...maturity?

-Can I push you out now?

-Nope, I didn't think so." Lucy said, laughing. Natsu pushed her, and she toppled on to the floor. Natsu and Happy settled down on her bed. Lucy got up, she had become used to being on the floor now, she had even put down cushions were she would fall just in case. She looked at them, and they were already sleeping. "Huh, not surprised." She went into the kitchen and felt nice, so she cracked two eggs into a pan, and put some toast in the toaster. Soon two plates of fried egg and toast waited for Natsu and Happy. Woke up by the smell, Natsu jumped out of bed again, waking Happy up. He made his way to the kitchen while Happy tried to get comfy again. "Chow down!" Said Lucy, handing him his plait. He looked confused, almost suspicious. "Who are you and what have you done to Lucy Heartfilia?

-Careful, it might not last!

-No (he put on a squeaky voice) 'get out of my bed you jerk!' or 'can't you use a door freak?'

-Well it's your birthday, I'll give you the slip.

-Ok, thanks for the food!" He chomped away, and soon Happy joined him, as equally surprised as Natsu. Lucy had her usual bowl of cereal. The celestial wizard and the Exceed we're teasing Natsu, and calling him 'grampa' "Well, he said, if I'm grampa, then Lucy's grandma!

-What, you saying that you'r married?" Asked Happy, Lucy blushed and said "No, you dummy, he's saying that were practically the same age!

-Exactly Happy! Anyway, when is your birthday?

-Next month, why?

-Well I don't know, stop shouting, you're scary!

-I'm not shouting!

-Now you are!" And Natsu rolled around on the floor, crying with laughter at his own joke. Lucy looked at him, with an expressionless face. "That wasn't even funny.

-HAHAHA!

-It was just lame.

-HIHIHI! Your face!

-Stop it." Lucy said , trying to keep a straight face. There was something funny about it. "Pffff! You shouted!

-Stop it." She repeated, cracking a smile. "HAAAAHAHA!

-Seriously.

-Laugh, I know you want to!

-Oh alright you idiot!" And Lucy doubled up laughing. Happy joined in to.

Once again Natsu and Happy waited outside while Lucy got dressed, then they marched towards the guild hall, Lucy balancing on the side of the river and Natsu with his hands behind the back of his head. They opened the doors and soon all the people in the guild that knew Natsu were singing Happy Birthday, but in there own way. Ezra had requiped into an outfit of a cake, Levy had written 'Ballons' and multicoloured balloons filled the room, everyone was chipping in, even Gray had used his ice make magic to make a small cake model. Lucy called Loki, who made a beautiful light spectacle that said 'happy birthday Natsu'. And everyone could hear Elfman's loud voice saying "You're an official MAN now!" Natsu got pulled into the crowd and settled down at a table, were a strawberry cake was, the fairy tail symbol on it, and eighteen magic candles, that changed the colour of the flame. Master Mokorov beamed at him and said "Blow them out, don't eat-" but it was to late, Natsu had already gobbled the flames.

After a long day of festivities, the Dragon slayer was feeling a little tired. He walked back towards his house, until he remembered that he was meant to have dinner with Lucy. He changed direction, with Happy following him. Just before arriving on Lucy's street, he could smell something strange, like as if it wasn't from there world. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. He felt like he was being watched. He sniffed again. It was a mixture of scents. Mint, coconut, beef, and also a smells he knew well, Lucy's, but only a faint touch. It created a pleasant smell, but there was one thing that seemed strange. He could smell himself to, and one final smell that was unknown to him. He looked to his right, down an alley way, and saw a silhouette looking at him. It ran as soon as it saw that they had been discovered. "Hey! Wait a second!" He shouted. Natsu ran after the silhouette, through numerous alley ways, as he turned a corner, he tripped over someone's foot and fell to the ground. He looked up, only to be blinded by a strong light. He held his hand over his eyes, giving time for the stalker to escape. Natsu looked at his hand, only to gasp. It was sunburnt. The sun was the only thing that burnt him. Why did that light manage? He got up, and decided that the only thing was to wait for the smell to come up again, but in the mean time, continue with his life.

Lucy heard a knock at her door, she guessed who it was. "Plue, can you get that please?

-Pun pun!" The little spirit opened the door, and in came Natsu and Happy. They sniffed the air, and there was no need for a magical nose to have a watering mouth. The air was filled with an aroma that was delectable. "Hi! Sit down, dinner is almost ready.

-Hi Lucy, smells good!" Said Happy and Natsu in unison. Lucy bought out four plates, two had some smoked mackerel with herbe de province sprinkled on them and a saffron sauce. Happy was over the moon. The other two had a beef filet on them, soaked in a red spicy sweet sauce, and some fried vegetables on the side. Plue, Happy ,Natsu and Lucy all sat down to there meals. "I made your's Vindaloo" said Lucy to Natsu. "What does that mean?" He asked. "It means-he put a morcel in his mouth-that it's extra spicy!" Natsu chewed, swallowed, and said "Perfect! Normally nothing is spicy enough for me, thanks Luce!

-Yeah Lucy, this fish is to die for...

-Pun!

-Well I had fun making it, and here you go." Said Lucy, she slid a little box to Natsu. It was small and silver, with a red ribbon around it. "What's this?

-Your present.

-But Lucy, you made dinner, that's already enough!

-Just open it, pyra.

-Hey! Ok then..." He unravelled the ribbon, opened the lid, to reveal a silver pin in the shape of a dragon. It's eyes were little shards of ruby, that glinted in the light. "Wow, it's really nice, thanks a lot!"

He smiled and pinned it on the inside of his vest. The rest of the evening passed unusually well, Lucy was sure that something bad was bound to happen, though Natsu and Happy were on there best behaviour. The flambé went well, she bought them out and left Natsu's on fire, so he could benefit of everything. "Why's your hand red?" Asked Lucy.

-Oh, it's a sunburn.

-A burn ?!

- Yeah, I got attacked by someone who used light-" His eyes widened. Could it be that his attacker was the person Cana had been talking about? "What, used light what?" Said Lucy. "Light magic...

-Like Loki?

-No, it was stronger. Proof, it burned me.

-Well, we'd better get out of town for a while. How about a job? It has been a month...

-Yeah! Could idea." He got up from his chair. "Well, we'd better be going, come on Happy.

-Aye sir!

-Thanks Lucy, the pin is real nice, and so was the dinner." He got up and went through the door "Bye, see you tomorrow!" Said Lucy. "Bye, and Lucy -she turned back around to face him- thanks for running in to me at Hargeon port!" He grinned and closed the door. Lucy looked at the ground, and smiled. "Thank you Natsu, for ten months of extraordinary adventures."

"Dear mom,

It's only been ten months since I joined fairy tail, but it already feels like an infinity! All the quests we've been on, the jobs, the people I've met, it's all so much! I had forgotten what it was like to be in a family when you...left, but fairy tail has reminded me again. Being in a guild has taught me that, every day should be cherished, and you should hold on to your friends like family, because, we never know what will come around the corner, one day we might be here, and the next... That's why I like stars, no matter how long they've gone, no matter how much they've stayed, they will always be there, still shining the same light."

A/N: Yeeeeaaaa, about that last bit, I hadn't quite wrote enough words, and I thought it needed some soppy material. I hope you've been enjoying it, I try to keep the characters themselves as much as possible. Sorry I was gone for a week, family vacation :/ but I have finished writing Fire and Stars, and I'm writing a follow on to that game... and an Erza fanfic :) ,Love from Roji-chan

Erza: Roji?

Roji: yes erza?

Erza: how can you dress up like a cake?

Natsu: that was my faviroute bit! Haha, you looked ridiculous!

Erza: NATSU!

Natsu: S-s-sorry! Hey, Roji?

Roji: Uh huh?

Natsu: next time, could you just make Gray be my servant for my birthday?

Gray: I can here you Dragon breath!

Natsu: what snowflake!?

Roji and Lucy: Here we go again...


	3. Chapter 3-Flight in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, or any of the characters, the story how ever is MINE! MUHAHAHAH! If I did own fairy tail, Nalu would have been created by now.

FIRE AND STARS

CHAPTER 3

Gray, Erza, Happy, Natsu and Lucy and gathered around the request board, deciding which job to go on. "Hey, said Gray, this one looks good, and it pay-

-Gray! My beloved, please take me with you! Why must you choose that blond blabber mouth over me!

-Blabber mouth!" Lucy exclaimed. "Well, said Erza, a little extra help might come in handy, this one looks difficult.

-I am over the moon! Finally, I am going on a job with my beloved Gray! Words cannot express how-

-Yeah, yeah, we get it, you wanna come with me!

-So what's the job" asked Natsu. Erza pulled down the piece of paper. "It's a missing people case, five to be exact. All of them had gone into a forest, and never came out.

-To creepy! No way!" Exclaimed Lucy. "It pays 100000 jewels, and a celestial key.

-Hmmm, which one?

-The giant Dragon

-Draco! Wow, apparently he has a bad temper... but he is very powerful.

-Lucy! You need to get that key! He's a freakin' Dragon Luce, the most powerful things ever!" Shouted a very exited Natsu, who seemed to have twinkily eyes, just thinking about dragons. "Alright! Alright, you can stop drooling on my shoulder!" Lucy shouted back. He had been doing puppy dog eyes at her, and grinning, Lucy couldn't help but find his grin cute, the fang like teeth gave it a touch of je ne sais quoi. Natsu probably knew that, as he was always grinning when asking Mira for something at the bar, hoping it would be on the house. But Mira could see through even the most intense forms of cuteness.

"So, are we going?" Asked Erza. "Where exactly is it?" Replied Lucy.

-The forest of fallen stars, poetic name, I like it." Ezra said back. Lucy's mouth turned into the most widest grin ever, and her eyes were wide. She jumped up and down. "Did you just say the forest of fallen stars?!

-Yes, why?

-None of you know anything about it?

-No "Said Gray , "No" said Happy, "No" said Erza, "No" said Juvia, "No" said Natsu. Lucy looked at them with an expression of bewilderment. "You mean to say that none of you know!

-Just tell us about this freakin' forest!

-Magic word.

-What? I'm a dragon slayer! I don't need to say the magic word!

-Say. It.

-Pfff...Please Lucy Heartfilia, friend of all people, and prettiest person in fairy tail, tell us what the deal with this forest is.

-Thank you. Before I tell you, I'm going to explain something about constellations to you. They all have a story. For example, Virgo searched the world for peace, bringing her scales, Libra, along with her, but none was found. She looked up at the sky and thought she might find peace up there, so she went to the forest of the fallen stars. And Aquarius, who was trapped by the gods because of her beauty, and she spent most of her life bringing water to them, so she ran back down to earth, into the forest of the fallen stars, and wished that she could be somewhere that the gods wound'nt know, and she became a constellation. They all happened in the forest of fallen stars." Lucy said, amazed by it. They all looked back at her. "She may be pretty and dumb, but that was impressive" said Juvia. This was a serious compliment coming from Juvia. Lucy looked back and said "Thanks Juvia.

-Don't start looking at me like I'm your friend, the only one with a place in my heart is Gray.

-Juvia, I know you have a thing for me, but seriously, relax! I can't date a girl who doesn't want to be with anyone else!

-S-Sorry Gray-Sama...

-Don't call me Gray-Sama either. I'm a friend, call me Gray." Juvia was over the moon. Jumping about like Lucy had been, images of her and Gray getting married, having babies, kissing... "Juvia, back down to earth!

-Y-yes Erza, sorry...

-So Lucy, you're saying that all the constellations originated from that forest? Pretty amazing...

-Yes it is, come on, let's get going!"

So they went and told Mira, and left to go to Magnolia station. "I've changed my NO, let's not do this one, nothing involving a train, come on, don't be cruel!

-Poor Natsu, he's in a total spas.

-Don't worry Lucy, I'll take care of him." Replied Erza. She walked over to him, put him on his feet, holding his shoulders straight, he looked at her confused until-BANG- her armoured hand came crashing down on his head, and he was out cold. She put his limp body over her shoulder, walked past a shocked Lucy and said "See, no more spas." And climbed aboard the train. Gray and Juvia sat in two seats next to one another, as Happy, Lucy, Erza and unconscious Natsu sat in four seats facing one another. Erza put Natsu next to Lucy, he leaned on her arm, still out cold. "Erza, wasn't that, a bit, harsh?

-ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY JUDGMENT!?

-N-n-no, s-so-sorry...

-She's just worried because she luuuuuurrves him.

-We all know Happy, everyone in the guild knows.

-WHAT!? One I do not and two, and two...

-What's two?

-Natsu doesn't even know what love is!

-Don't underestimate him." Said Erza. "Whatever." Replied Lucy.

The train journey lasted two hours, in which Gray drew on Natsu's face, Happy ate ten fish, and Ezra requiped into a dinosaur for no utter reason, literally. There had been a big blank, and suddenly, Erza was a mini Tyrannosaurus-Rex. Lucy yelped "What the hell Erza! Why!" A smiling Erza just shook her head to her baffled comrades. Then five minutes later, Gray put his arm around Juvia's shoulder, everyone thought she had become catatonic, until she looked up at Gray, trying to contain her excitement, and smiled at him. He pulled her in closer, until she was resting on his shoulder. They both had smiles on there faces, Juvia blushing heavily though. Happy muttered quietly "There in luuuuuurve...". The train came to a halt. And they all climbed off, Erza carrying Natsu. She threw him on the floor, asked Juvia to splash him with cold water. She did, and Natsu scrambled upwards and yelled "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" And a stream of fire came from his mouth. He finished then looked at them, realised he was drenched, saw the train, saw Erza, and put two and two together. "ERZA I SWEAR AS SOON AS WE GET BACK TO THE GUILD I WANT A REMATCH!" Everyone looked at him disparingly, and walked out. They all found there way to there hotel, where they were staying the night, before heading into the forest. It was very classy, a porter showed them to there room, a giant space that almost looked like an apartment, which it practically was. There was one slight problem. There were only two double beds and one single. Erza walked over to the porter. "I believe I asked for five people. The porter replied "Yes ma'am, and as you can see, there is room for five people." And with that, he walked away. Erza sat down on the single, and requiped into heavens wheel, staying on guard. "Hey! No fair" said looked extremely pleased. She sat on a double bed. "It's ok Gray, come with me...

-What?

-Come with me.

-Well...ok." leaving Natsu, Happy and Lucy. "Well I always sleep on Natsu's feet.

-And I always sleep in Lucy's bed." Said Natsu. Everyone looked at them, hoping that Natsu might of accidentally said there were a couple. "Yeah, only after pushing me out!" Everyone sighed and continued sorting themselves out. "This time I'll push you out when you're asleep!

-Wow, such kindness." She said, her expression unchanging.

Night came, and Juvia was already settled in bed, with a Gray that didn't move one inch next to her. Erza requiped into pyjamas, and Natsu took of his sandals. Lucy was out on the balcony, sitting on a recliner, looking up at the stars. It was a habit of hers. Natsu got up, and walked outside. He sat down in the recliner next to her. "What's that star?" He asked pointing to the brightest one. "The north star, brightest star.

-When can I have my lesson?

-What?

-My star lesson, you said you'd give me one.

-Oh yeeeeaaaaah...about that...

-Please, please,please,please,please?

-Fine.

-What do you find so interesting about stars?

-That's my business" said Lucy, looking away. She had her keys in her hand.

"Okay, then how many constellations are there?

-88, but I bet there are more, undiscovered ones.

-Really? How can you tell which are which?

-I've been watching the stars since I was a toddler, with my mom, before..." Lucy fiddled with the keys in her hands, suppressing tears. Natsu had no idea what to do, a drunk Elfman had once told him, that females where strange creatures. He reached out his hand and patted her arm. She looked up, surprised at his effort to comfort, and smiled at him, he smiled back. "Sorry, she said, I've never really spoke about what stars mean to me.

-You can stop.

-No, I promised you a lesson, here it is. So yeah, if you watch them constantly, it ends up being like your watching a map, you know where everything is.

-So we're this Draco dude.

-See the north star? Move a bit east, to that other bright star, that's Draco's body, those five stars zigzaging.

-Wow! He's giant!

-Yep, in a way, he reminds me of you." Said Lucy, blushing. Natsu looked at her. "Why?

-Draco had another friend Dragon. They garded the golden apples of the gods, but a man called Hercules had to get the apples. The godess of war, Athena, helped by killing Draco's friend, and threw him to the heavens. So Draco flew up, looking for his friend, just as you look for Igneel..." This time, Natsu looked down at his hands. Lucy felt bad about reminding him, she patted his arm, just as he had, he smiled too. "So, where's that maid?" He said, trying not to make Lucy feel guilty. Natsu continued asking questions, and Lucy kept answering his questions. "So, what's so special about stars" He asked. "There amazing, light burning at incredible-

-No, I mean what's so special about them to you?

-Oh... it's complicated...You wouldn't understand.

-Hey! What makes you think that?

-It's...it's, more than just the fact that I find them pretty, or that they're sparkly, it's...

-It's what?

-It's like as if you were asking me why I liked fairy tail. Some people are my best of friends, some I don't particularly like, but I have a responsibility to look out for them, and them for me. With stars, and being a celestial wizard, I love all my spirits, some more, but I need to look after them all, be aware of there feelings. Stars are alive, and always there, no matter what.

-I see.

-You...do?

-Yes, I feel the same way about fairy tail, so I can imagine how you must feel for your spirits.

-Wow, no one has before." She immediately regretted saying that, in case Natsu got the wrong idea. She got up looked at the stars one more time, before yawning. "I'm going to bed, she said, coming?" She asked. "I'll stay out here a bit longer, thanks for the lesson." He said, grinning. Lucy got into bed, pulled the duvet right up to her cheeks, and thought to herself 'Mom, I know you would be teasing me right now, but stop, we're friends, nothing else. Night mom.' then she fell asleep.

Natsu stayed outside for a long time. He had his attention on the north star, it _was_ extremely bright. But his thoughts were interrupted, by that scent, really close, just underneath him. Making the least noise as he possibly could, he climbed over the balcony wall and hung by his arms. Bellow him, a window was open, and the smell was coming out off the window. It was dimly lit. Natsu swung himself back and forth, until he had enough momentum to jump through the window, landing silently on the ground. The smell was strong. He found a t-shirt, he sniffed it, holding it close to his nose, it defiantly belonged to his attacker. It was small, and a woman's shape. He looked around more, no one was in the room. At least, that was what he thought, until he heard the sound of a shower turning on in the bathroom. He would have tried to see who his attacker was if he wasn't scared of seeing whoever she was he continued to look. He found a folder, and he was about to open it when the shower turned off. He placed himself next to the door, hoping to surprise his attacker. A rustle of clothes could be heard, Natsu was thankfull. Then everything went quiet. He leaned in closer to the door, hoping to get a better sound, until-BANG- the door flew into his head, and a girl dressed in black from head to toe, with a black scarf covering her face ran from the room. Dazed by the smash, Natsu didn't go after her. He got back up, and made his way to the table where the folder had been, only to realise it wasn't there. He growled. Natsu climbed back up to there room, he walked quietly passed a snoring Gray who had Juvia on his chest, smiling in her sleep, Erza, who was also snoring, and finally got into his own bed, where Lucy was sleeping. He climbed in as quietly as he could, as not to wake her up, lay down, put his arms behind his head, and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep, full of dreams of light and burns, dragons and stars, and one that had been reoccurring. He stood in the middle of a field, everyone of fairy tail around him, dead on the ground, his closest friends nearest to him. All he could do was look around him, he couldn't move at all, go to their help, even though it would be useless.

A/N: Ooooh! Getting all Nalu-ish in this chapter, I'll have more action in the next. I wanted to make a little point about the form of dialogue I use. I've just realise you probably have no idea why I add hyphens, it's because I live in France, and over there we right dialogue like that, but I will do it the normal way now, sorry for any inconvenience :$ also, we need to have a talk, about lemons... should I do one? Please tell me yes or no :3

Erza: Roji.

Roji: ...Yes Erza?

Lucy: Erza, you should stop butting in at every end.

Natsu and Gray: Oh-Oh...

Lucy: What? It's not like Roji will make Erza punch me... right Roji?

Roji: Sure, but just to tell you, I try to keep the characters who they are, so...

Lucy: Please no!

Erza: Lucy, she's bluffing. She can't control us in this part.

Lucy: few...hold on, doesn't that mean you can punch me anyway?

Erza: yes. But I won't, only if you do one thing for me.

Lucy: *gulp* what?

Erza: Hmmmmm...let me think about it, till the next chapter.

Gray: This is gonna be bad.

Natsu: No kidding.

Hetty: SHUT UP YOU FAIRIES!

Natsu: NO, YOU SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ROJI'S SISTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN-

Hetty: SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!

Natsu: *cowers behind Roji* Roji, please do something about her, she scares me to hell!

Roji: I know...I know, I have to live with the monster!

Hetty: SHUT UUUUUP!


	4. Chapter 4-The Forest of Fallen Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, or any of the characters, the story how ever is MINE! MUHAHAHAH! If I did own fairy tail, Nalu would have been created by now.

FIRE AND STARS

CHAPTER 4

"Natsu...Natsu, wake up." Natsu's eyes opened feebly. It was still dark. Happy and Lucy were looking down at him. "Huh? What?" He asked, puzzled.

"You were having a nightmare, you kept turning in bed." Answered a tired Lucy.

"Oh, sorry." He wiped his hand across his forehead. "I'm sweating."

"Was it that bad?" Said Happy.

"It's nothing. Go back to bed." Said Natsu, as he laid his head back down on his pillow. Giving up, Lucy and Happy settled back down.

Morning came soon enough, and Lucy woke up, to her great surprise, on a bed. She thought that Natsu would of surely pushed her off, but no, there she was, on a bed. She got up. Everyone but Natsu was awake, packing there stuff. Erza smiled "Aa, you're up, you looked so cute none of us could wake you up. You still do."

"Shuddup Erza." Erza laughed.

"Come on, get your stuff."

"Hey, where's Gray and Juvia?" Said Lucy. Erza smiled again. "They went out together, if I remember correctly, Gray said 'to get some fresh air'." Erza said. She winked at Lucy.

"That's good, Juvia kept thinking that I was out to get Gray, maybe she might stop now." Lucy replied.

"Will you two Shuddup..." said a tired voice. Natsu was stiring, waking up. "What's happening?"

"Come ooonnnn!" Said Lucy, pulling him out of the bed. "We're going to the forest, I can't wait, I bet there's going to be so much magical energy!" Lucy was over the forest of fallen stars was thirty minutes walk away, and she couldn't wait. "Come on" she repeated. "Pack your stuff Natsu!" Natsu obligingly got up, put his sandals back on, opened his bag to check everything was in order, when he came across the t-shirt he had found last night. "Hey guys? I'm just going downstairs two minutes, wait for me up here." And he left. Natsu walked over to the room directly underneath there's. Room number 272...What would a detective do? Natsu thought to himself. An idea formed in his head. He went down the staircase to find the receptionist. "Um..hello" he said.

"Good morning sir! How can I help?"

"Could you tell me who was in room 272 last night please?"

"Lets see..." the receptionist flicked through a big book. "A madam of the name...well, this is strange, it says that she is called 'Fire Dragon roar'. Most peculiar." Natsu gritted his teeth. Was it possible that this girl was making fun of him? "What did she look like?"

"I can't really remember, she had a hood on. She was about you're age, I would say, ha, what a coincidence. Her shape was almost identical to hers!" Said the receptionist, pointing at...Lucy ?! Natsu tried to make sense, and it did. Lucy could of had that smell, she had been with him, and had been cooking, (mint, coconut, beef, Lucy, Natsu, and another smell that he couldn't detect.), she also would of been able to call Loki, to attack him with light. But there was the slight problem of location. She had been in there room when he was attacked in room 272. He sighed, giving up. Lucy was his friend, there was no way that she would do that, besides, how would of she known that he was outside the bathroom. Unless of course... 'No, stupid idea' he thought to himself.

He joined Lucy, Erza and Happy, who had all there luggage. Gray and Juvia quickly joined them. They noticed that the latter were holding hands. The team headed out of the hotel, chatting merrily. Lucy was over the moon, she kept jabbering on about stars and what not. Natsu had his brow furrowed, and was looking at the ground. "What's happening Natsu, you look weird." He snapped out of his daydream. "I'm thinking" he said. Happy looked scared.

"Uh oh"

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean!". They all laughed, including Erza, which was strange, she was being nice lately. The forest came into view. It was so dense that it looked like night time in there, but Lucy ran towards it, screaming in excitement. "Wow! Can you feel that power! It's amazing!" She said once they were all immersed in trees. The rest of the team looked at each other, puzzled. They couldn't feel anything out of the unusual, it was just a normal forest to them. But Lucy wasn't lying. The magic was pulsing through the trees, the ground, even her keys felt like they were vibrating. The others looked at her, slightly worried. She was acting like a little girl in a toy store. "So, what's the plan of action ma'am?" Asked Happy.

"We look for the missing people, I think it's best if we split up in teams. Juvia, Gray, stay together." Juvia and Gray both smiled at each other, blushing slightly. "There gonna do more than just stick together..." said Happy, with a creepy grin on his face

"Lucy, come with me, and Natsu and Happy, you stay together." Erza said. They split up, going in different directions of the forest.

"Ha! Look Happy, this tree looks like gramps!" Exclaimed Natsu. He stood next to the small gnarly tree, and spoke in a deep raspy voice. "You kids have done it again!" Happy rolled on the ground laughing. He soon recovered and stood next to a big one, with small roots and big branches. "This one is Elfman!" He put on a deep voice. "You need to be a real MAN!" This time, Natsu laughed uncontrollably. Natsu stood near another tree, a tall, straight one. "Haha, this one is Erza!" He stood behind the tree, and lit his hand, so that the flames looked like Erza's hair. He didn't hear a replie so he looked around, to see no Happy. "Happy? Are you hiding?" He asked to the emptiness. "Come on bud, don't be an arswhole." He looked around, worried. "Happy, HAPPY!"

Erza walked at a quick pace, with a twinkly-eyed Lucy tagging along. Erza was in her usual Heartz Kreuz armour. The kept jumping at the slightest sound, afraid that what had made the people disappear was hiding in the bushes somewhere. "So...Erza, how are you holding?" Asked Lucy, at a feeble attempt to make conversation. "What do you mean?"

"Well, with Jallal and all..." Lucy added nervously. Erza looked down at the ground. "Jallal had been my friend during the most difficult part of my life, to then see him, being good... and all that gone to waist. I will never see him again, but in a way, it's ridded my soul of a burden."

"So, will you see him again?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if I want to." She said.

"Are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine Lucy." Erza replied sternly. She was having mood swings again, were she would let her guard down, then suddenly bring it up again. Lucy didn't speak again. Then, in the distance, they heard a familiar voice. "Is that-" started Lucy. "HAAAPPY!" they heard someone scream in the distance. "Natsu." Finished Erza. "Requip!" She ordered, Lucy started walking in the direction of the voice, it realised that no one was following her. "Erza?" She said. She turned around, Erza had gone. "Erza?!" she repeated. "HAAAPPY!" Lucy heard Natsu shout. She looked at the spot where her friend had been, then in the direction of where her _best _friend was shouting. Heart over head, she ran into the forest, following his voice. "Natsu!" She screamed.

"So Juvia" Gray started, they had been walking around the forest, weighed on by a loud silence. "About this morning..."

"It's alright, my Gray."

"Huh? What?"

"It's okay if you only came with me so I would stop pestering you."

"No, Juvia! I..." His voice trailed off. Gray sighed, turned around, ran his fingers through his hair, and finally, took a deep breath and said "Juvia. Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say...say that you love me." Embarrassed, he cupped his face in his hands. "Gray, I..."

She pulled his arms away from his face away from his face. "I thought you would never ask." She helled his arms tightly, and said "I love you Gray." He closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you to Juvia."

"I am so happy. Finally..."

He took his arm back, and held his fist over his palm. The smoke from the change of temperature appeared, and Juvia knew what he was doing. He held out his hands, showing Juvia something small in his hand. But before she had time to see what it was, Gray was gone, and the little ife object smashed into small pieces.

"No...NO! GIVE ME MY GRAY BACK!" She shouted at the forest. Juvia got into attack stance, forming a water ball, but-SPLASH- she disappeared too.

A/N: I can write dialogue! Thank you for reading this chapter, next one up soon ;) bisous from Roji

Erza: Lucy, it's time.

Lucy: Oh good God...

Natsu, Gray, Roji: Oh shit...

Erza: I need you too...

*drum roll*

Natsu: I wouldn't play the drums Happy, Hetty might-

Hetty: AAAAHHHH! BE QUIET FOR ONCE YOU FAIRIES AND CRAZY FAN GIRL!

Roji: YOU FAN GIRL FOR NALU TOO! REMEMBER, I HOLD THE KEY FOR YOU TO WATCH IT DUBBED, IF YOUR NOT CAREFULL, ILL MAKE YOU WATCH IT SUBBED!

Hetty: NO, NOT READING! PLEASE!

Roji: Pfff... Hetty's weakness, reading. You can come out now Natsu.

Lucy: Why did Horlucio appear?

Horlucio: I climbed inside him, the Dragon slayer says.

Lucy: why?

Horlucio: Hetty is terrifying, he says, trembling in fear.

Erza: I guess I'll tell you what I want next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5-The First Piece

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, or any of the characters, the story how ever is MINE! MUHAHAHAH! If I did own fairy tail, Nalu would have been created by now.

Thanks rdcampa, Hetty was happy when she read your comment she was happy, and then proceeded to shout shut up at me when I told her Nendy is paedophilia...

FIRE AND STARS

CHAPTER 5

"NATSU!" Yelled a nearby voice. "NATSU!". The Dragon slayer stopped calling the Exceeds name. "Lucy. LUCY!" He heard branches snapping, and out from the undergrowth, Lucy appeared. She had tears in her outfit, her hair was messed up and branches had left red marks across her face. "Natsu." She said with relief. Her face lightened up. "Lucy." He said, with the same expression. "Hold on." He held his hand out, stopping Lucy from moving forward, she stopped, surprised. He sniffed, searching for that smell. Three out of six were there, herself, himself, and that other strange smell. "Ok Natsu, you're creeping me out." She put her hand on her hip and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He stopped sniffing. "Where's Erza?" He asked.

"Where's Happy?"

"No idea. He just disappeared."

"Same with Erza." She sighed.

"Have you seen snowflake and Juvia?" He asked.

"No, I haven't seen any sign of them." Replied Lucy.

"I haven't picked up on there scent either." He said.

"Why are we still here?" Natsu inquired. Lucy frowned. "Did you see Happy disappear?"

"No, I was behind a tree. Did you see Erza disappear?"

"No, she was in the middle of requiping when she disappeared."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"You look terrible" he said, smiling. "Hey! I was the one who ran through the forest!" She said in her defence.

"Why?"

"Well...I was worried about you, I heard you shouting"

"How did you find me?"

"I followed your voice." She answered back. "We should look for clues."

"What, like detectives?"

"Yeeeeeaaaah...if you want. Great, now I'm stuck with another dummy." She said. Secretly though, she was pleased.

It was starting to get dark, and the two wizards were still clueless to the others whereabouts. "Natsuuuuuu, I'm tired, can't we stop?"

"But we are detectives! We never stop."

"I wasn't serious about that." She said. Natsu stopped walking, and stared at her once more. "You're creeping me out again." She said.

"We aren't detectives?"

"No we are wizards on a quest."

"I knew that. Let's make camp." With that, Natsu picked up a large branch, and small twigs. He put the small twigs into a camp fire, which he lit with ease. He placed the branch next to the burning fire, brushed it a bit, and smiled at Lucy. "I thought I would have a much harder time persuading him, that was easier than expected." The celestial wizard said to herself. She sat down on the branch and warmed up he hands. Natsu tried to surreptitiously examine her scent, to compare it to the one from the t-shirt. He tried to sniff quietly, but she was so close he only needed to breath to smell it. Her smell had a faint touch of mint and coconut, but not beef. Lucy's smell was sweater. Strawberry and cream, and maple syrup muesli. Natsu decided his attacker couldn't be her, but still...

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Does room 272 mean anything to you?" He asked. Lucy looked puzzled.

"No, should it?"

He decided to trust Lucy, they were after all best friends, sometimes more...

"Remeber the wizard who tried to give me a tan?"

"Yeah. That sunburn on your hand."

"They attacked me again, in room 272, it's the room directly beneath us. I caught a whiff of the smell, so I went to check it out."

"What happened?"

"I found this, then I got a bang to the head." He pulled out the t-shirt. "She's a girl, the receptionist said around our age, with your figure."

"Is that why you were smelling me, to see if my scent was on the t-shirt?" Lucy asked.

"Say what?! You realised? I thought I was being discrete."

"You? Discrete? Haha."

"Anyway, I was only checking." He said, embarrassed. Lucy sighed. She put her arm around his neck, and said, smiling "Natsu, you _can _trust me, I'm your best friend, and I would _never _do something like that." He laughed, but turned serious again. "There's also something else" he said. "Cana read my cards, I'm going to meet a new family member."

"That's good! Right?"

"I don't know. She said that they had something to do with light."

"Are you saying..."

"Yeah, I think so, that wizard is my kazoku."

"Wow, are you holding up okay?" Asked Lucy. Natsu smiled, and put arm around Lucy's neck to. "'Course I'm okay, my real kazoku is Fairy Tail."

They ate some berries that they had found and settled down by the fire.

"You should change clothes, they're half destroyed." Pointed out Natsu.

"I guess you're right. I'll call Virgo." Lucy went off behind some bushes. He could here her call the maiden, and soon she came back in a navy blue zip up blouse, and magenta skirt, with a matching magenta ribbon to attach her usual ponytail. "Cute" was Natsu's reaction. Lucy giggled and blushed. "I hope this outfit pleases you, Princess, will you punish me now?"

"I like this outfit a lot, and no, I won't punish you. You can return Virgo." The mage took her old clothes and put them underneath her head, as a pillow. She layed down beside the fire, and said. "I'm out. See you in the morning freak."

"Night Loony." He said back. Natsu however, didn't go to sleep. He stayed awake, looking at the stars, trying to remember all the constellations Lucy had taught him. He spotted Draco, the red Dragon, and he thought of Igneel. He looked down at the sleeping Lucy, she looked cold and pale. She also had a frown on her face, like as if she was having a bad dream. Natsu remembered his nightmares, the dead Fairy tail members. He saw Lucy's dead face, eyes wide open, mouth stuck like as if she was still screaming, and blood spattered all over her torn clothes. He grabbed her hand, as if to reassure himself. She smiled in her sleep. He lay down next to her, keeping her cold body warm. Her hair was in his face, he could smell her shampoo, strawberry. And with the smell of strawberries soothing his mind, he fell to sleep.

That night, neither of them had bad dreams.

As the sun shone through the leaves of the forest, Lucy stirred, walking up. She opened her eyes to find a weight draped around her middle and heavy breathing in her ear. Realising who it was, she said, speaking in a very stern voice "Natsu." She felt him stir. "Natsu!" She said louder. He sat up in a bolt. "What were you doing?" She said at him angrily.

"Morning Lucy." He then imitated her voice. "Good morning Natsu. But no, immediately you start saying stuff like 'you freak, nanana...' And for your information, I was keeping you warm."

"Well thank you, but you don't just go and lie next to girls when there sleeping! Especially me!"

"Why not?"

"Well...because...What will people think?"

"Just to let you know, we're the only ones in this forest."

"Hmph." Lucy replied. They ate and got ready to leave.

For ages, they walked around the forest, jumping at the slightest sound, until...

"Shh." Said Natsu, he had once again, stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Lucy said. Natsu just sniffed. He was catching faint whiffs of that scent.

"Natsu, what's happening?" He sniffed again, the smell was coming from his left, from the branches of a tree.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled. Fire came from his mouth, straight at the tree. A figure wearing a black cloak jumped from it, and her fist was suddenly a ball of light. She pushed herself from a branch that had been shot in the air because of the explosion, and propelled her self at Natsu. "Open! Gate of the golden lion! LEO!" Shouted Lucy. Where the magic circle had been, appeared Loki. "Hey Lucy, miss me?"

"Just do your job."

He ran in front of Natsu, blocking the punch with a fist of light. The attacker fell down on the ground. "Knock her out!" Lucy ordered. Loki put two fists of light into one, raised them above his head, and they came crashing down on the girls head. She stopped moving, and fell limp on the forest floor. "Why did you summon him! I had that fight!" Said Natsu. "Thank you would of been enough." Lucy replied. "Well, see you around Lucy, and remember," Loki made a light display of hearts and stars. "I'm here for you sweetheart."

"Sheesh. Yeah, thanks, bye." Lucy said, trying to hint that she wasn't interested. Loki disappeared.

"So...are you two together?" Natsu asked, trying to sound casual and not to interested.

"No, definitely not. And concentrate on the girl." Lucy knelt down one side, and Natsu on the other. Lucy took her hood down, and they both gasped.

"But she looks-"

"Like you." Finished Natsu. The girl had her eyes shut, but sure enough, this girl could of been Lucy's twin. And from the hair that they could see (most of it was under the hood or in the cloak) she was blond. All of a sudden, two fist came in contact with Natsu and Lucy's face. The girl got up, and ran off. "Come back here!" Yelled Natsu.

"Natsu! Look!" Said Lucy. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands. The Dragon slayer growled at the running figure, and sat down next to the celestial wizard. On the paper was a riddle. It read:

The red Dragon roars

Waiting for it's goal to come

But two are there

One shall die

One shall live

All shall return

Fire and Stars

Will unlock the key

To free them from there prison

"What do you think?" Asked Lucy.

"It's crap, it doesn't even rhyme." Natsu answered.

A/N: Sorry! I'm two days late :$ I have a been a naughty writer, and took my illness as an excuse to sleep for twenty hours out of twenty-four... and imagining various Lucy vs Lisanna fights, all of them with Lucy victorious of course...Hetty is turning on us! We were watching the Edolas arc, when Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are fighting big metal Dragon guy, and she says:

Hetty: Do you like yaoi couples?

Roji: Yeah, eren and levi, L and light...

Hetty: *pauses screen on seen w/ Natsu, gajeel Wendy being badass* look.

Roji: What?

Hetty: Look!

Roji: What!?

Hetty: Don't Natsu and Gajeel look like Wendy's parents?

Roji: *stares in schock* Are you going Najeel on us!

Hetty: who's us?

Roji: The followers of fire and stars and I ?

Hetty: which follower ?

Roji: All of them, DragonBorne, JessiRabbit, rdcampa, silverstream04, That'sRidiculous, starcrossed68 and MckaelaShae?

Hetty: *stares in disbelief* did you just memorize all the names of the fire and stars followers?

Roji: yes.

Hetty: why?

Roji: because they are fabby! ^^ 3

Hetty: they are ;)

P.S. also, I have just realised I mistook nakama(friends) with kazoku(family) in chapter two, sorry :$


End file.
